Happy Thanksgiving
by hadleighstork
Summary: Bobbie invited Sonny and everyone else to a pre-Thanksgiving sleepover at the Brownstone and he arrives late in the night to see that she's given his room accidentally to someone else.


**Couple: **Sonny/Georgie

**Rating: **NC-17

**FYI: **This was requested by the awesome IrishCasanova88. It is kind of AU but not really. Sonny and Carly are divorced with Michael and Morgan as their kids. Bobbie invited everyone to the Brownstone for Thanksgiving Day and Sonny just got back into town.

**Happy Thanksgiving (C)**

_At the Brownstone……………._

Sonny slipped through the shadows of the darkened house. It was late, well after midnight, and the household was sleeping. Even though he knew the layout of the house like the back of his hand, Sonny still managed to nearly knock over a table lamp. He rolled his eyes, as he carefully picked his way around the living room to the stairs. Bobbie was such a homebody and loved to spend Thanksgiving with all her friends so naturally she invited everyone to come stay at the Brownstone for a real family-style Thanksgiving.

Carly was probably upstairs fast asleep with their kids, and Jason would be stopping by in the morning, and Felicia had flown in this morning and Spinelli and Maxie had their own room. Even Lulu and Lucky and Elizabeth were there.

The family wasn't expecting him until the next afternoon, right before everyone gathered for dinner, but he finished up his work early and decided to head on over. He was a little excited. Everyone would be at the Brownstone; his ex-wife and his kids, his best friend, Luke and his family, Lucky and Elizabeth, even Nikolas and his son Spencer, who was Sonny's nephew. Everyone.

Moving slowly and quietly, he finally made it up the stairs without waking anyone. As he entered what Bobbie always kept as his room at the Brownstone, Sonny breathed a sigh of exhausted relief. It had been a long day followed by an exceptionally long drive from out of town. Ready to fall into blissful unconsciousness, he quickly began stripping his clothes off his lanky form as he walked across the room. As he neared the moonlit bed, he heard a soft sigh coming from beneath the rumpled covers.

Sonny froze, comically balancing on one leg in his boxers as he tried to untangle the other from his pants. The delicate pixie face of the Commissioner's daughter and Bobbie's best friend's daughter, Georgianna (or Georgie, as she preferred), was buried in the cushion of his pillow. Though she was frowning slightly, the beauty he tried not to notice when she came and hung out at Jason's penthouse to be with her sister and her friend Spinelli was apparent even in the dark.

She had short brownish blonde hair that curled adorably around her head. Her skin was a pale tan color found on those who preferred time spent outdoors, studying in the sunshine rather than in the library at PCU. Even with her eyes shut, he knew they were a beautiful, bright bluish green. Her pale but warm coloring added wholesome allure to her softly pointed chin, high cheek bones, and arched eyebrows.

Then she shifted irritably and threw the covers off as if too hot. Sonny felt as if he had been punched in the stomach with a hard, hot ball of pure lust.

She was barely dressed in a pair of satin white panties, and a matching slip that had loosely twisted up to expose a trim stomach. She the embodiment of female grace; with long, slender legs and flowing curves, and youthfully firm breasts disproportionately large for her petite build.

His mouth hung open as he stared at a dream come true: an unbelievably gorgeous young woman sleeping in his bed. Georgie was his enemy Mac's youngest daughter, but his stiffening cock didn't seem to care. As far as it was concerned, she was a sexy body just waiting to be invaded.

Of course, Sonny had some scruples. They were just being distracted by two rosy circles that shone through the veil of her white slip. Her nipples suddenly puckered, as if his intense gaze was a tangible caress.

Hypnotized, Sonny jerked his leg free of his pants, and dropped them to the floor. He stood over her sleeping form for a moment, drinking in his good fortune, before reaching out with his hand. Like water over her satin cover, he grazed the aroused nipple softly with the back of two fingers. Georgie instinctively arched into the touch, and he figured that her response was an encouraging sign.

So to not disturb her, Sonny slipped lightly into the bed. Georgie murmured in her sleep as she turned into his warmth.

Nestled into the crook of his shoulder, he had a perfect view of her lovely profile, as well as a perfect euphoria of having her lush, perfectly nude body pressed against his. The strap of her slip drooped down her arm, exposing a single, perfect breast to his hungry gaze.

Oh yes, she was absolutely perfect.

Sonny's heart was pounding with excitement, but his hands were gentle as he began the seduction. He let his finger tips glide over her silky skin; from her cheek, down her neck, shoulder and arm. With his thumb, he carefully massaged from her collar bone to the valley between her breasts. Georgie was moaning softly with each caress, stirring as if she needed more than the fleeting touches he was giving her.

So, Sonny cupped her breast, and bent his head over it. He let his breath feather the sensitive skin, before sucking the tip into his mouth. His tongue rolled over the bud, swirling and spiraling. With an open mouth, he left Georgie's delicious breasts to feast upon her abdomen. Over curves, and down the dainty depression of her stomach, he explored the body he had dreamed of for years.

When he reached the delta of curls, he ruffled the soft down with his breath. Georgie lifted her hips slightly, and her legs widened as if her dream mirrored the reality she wasn't aware of. With his fingers, he spread the lips that sheltered the nub that gave women such indescribable pleasure. Sonny inhaled the heady scent of the female musk, the aroma arousing him like an aphrodisiac, then he let himself taste the heavenly nectar.

His tongue caressed Georgie's clitoris with tender finesse, his lips encircling it into the warmth of his mouth. He suckled it, licked it, assuaged his hunger on the honey of her center, and Georgie tossed in her sleep, rocking her hips up to meet the pleasure his mouth was giving.

Slowly, two of his fingers slid into her body, the slick moisture of her desire easing the way. Together, his mouth and hand labored to bring Georgie exquisite ecstasy, and when she let loose a whimpered cry and quivered delightfully, Sonny fought to control himself from exploding along with her.

Then he felt a pair of hands grasping at his head and shoulders, trying to pull him up. When he complied, rising over Georgie's shuddering body, her arms wound around his neck to pull him down to her. Her mouth met his with a desperate kiss, her tongue thrusting deep in a blatant mimicry of sex. Sonny groaned as her frenzied kisses nearly broke the control he had battled to maintain, but soon, control didn't even matter.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and thrust herself upon Sonny's surging erection. Sweet fire sheathed his pulsating need with an almost painful tightness that made his blood boil. For a moment, he couldn't move, completely immobilized by an epiphany of paradise.

"Sonny," Georgie breathed in his ear, and she moaned when his cock surged at her throaty whisper. "Sonny, please!"

"Jesus," his curse was rough as another flare of desire burned through him. She knew who he was, and she was begging for him. Elated at the knowledge, encouraged by her writhing body and grasping hands, he plunged again into her welcoming heat. He swallowed Georgie's scream with another kiss as he impaled her.

She rose her hips to meet his frantic thrusts, their movements harmonious as they was chaotic. Each driving lunge pushed them further from sanity, until they were mindlessly, wildly coming together. Harsh breaths filled the air, and the room quickly turned sultry from the turbulent loving. There was nothing but the occasional squeak from the bed, and the muffled sighs and groans of pleasure. There was no one, but for the two aching to become one.

And then the moment came, as Sonny delved deep to caress the very end of her, and their hearts beat as one. Everything disappeared in a blaze of golden light, and he emptied himself into Georgie's womb as her body rhythmically convulsed around him.

Silence reigned as their gasping breaths bated. Georgie's fingers, which had been digging into his shoulders earlier, were now sliding softly up and down the length of his back. Sated, and soothed by her tranquil touch, Sonny felt a warm peacefulness overtake him. Before her entrancing caresses lulled him to sleep, he raised his head to gaze upon her.

Her eyes were sleepily heavy, yet they focused on his with golden intensity. He opened his mouth to explain, but her lovely smile stopped him. She took his head in her hands, and pressed her lips to his brow. Another kiss, softly serene, upon his lips, and then she cradled his head in the crook of her neck.

Georgie resumed her rhythmic caress, and she whispered softly, "Sleep now." Sonny felt a chuckle rumbling in her chest, "We can talk about all this later."

**The End.**


End file.
